Snowball fight
by smashbropro
Summary: Its snowing in the mushroom kingdom, lets see what problems the snow will make. plz read and enjoy! (there will be a maximum of 1 fart in this story.) kid friendlyyyyyy!


Snowball Fight

(Sup guys, sorry I haven't been making stories because I'm just a lazy bum, but now I'm here to redeem myself so rev up those fryers because here is another story!)

(It was snowing in the mushroom kingdom; let's see what the gang is doing.)

7:00 AM Chris's house.

Chris: Announcer, please don't call me and my friends a gang.

(Heh, sorry.)

Chris: it's all good.

Daisy: Chris, it's snowing!

Chris and Kory: NAH DIP SHERLOCK.

Daisy: what? WAHHHHHH!

Master hand: **WHAT** is the problem here?

Daisy: they screamed at me! Their favorite princess!

Chris: Rosalina is my favorite princess.

Daisy: You just earned yourself a face sit session.

Chris: AWWWW.

Master hand: why don't you kids have a snowball fight?

Chris: ILL LET YOU KNOW, IM TEN-

(Chris and Kory began smiling evilly.)

Kory: yes Mr. Hand. HEH HEH.

Daisy: I can tell this will end badly.

Chapter 2- let the fight begin-in a few seconds!

(Chris, Kory and Daisy got into their snow clothes and headed outside.)

Kory: how are we gonna get people to watch?

Daisy: I got this, HEY! COME OVER HERE TO WATCH CHRIS, KORY AND I FIGHT!

(500 people came to see Chris, 100 came to see Kory, 1 guy came to see daisy.)

Chris: Hi beautiful fans!

{he preformed the autograph throw move}

Kory: I hate you.

Chris: heh.

Daisy: At least you guys have more than one fan, WAIT, I got this!-

Chris: oh gawd.

Daisy: HEY GUYS! ILL PREFORM A FASHION SHOW IF YOU COME!

(300 people and peach came snooPING AS usual.)

Peach: Tee hee! I wanna play too!

Daisy: yes! Princess vs.… what are you guys?

(a huge drop of sweat formed on Chris's face.)

Chris: legendary star kid. Neos to be exact!

Daisy: yep, princess vs. star kid and Kory!

SSB announcer: 3.2.1. Go!

Chapter 3 – Let the real battle begin!

(imeadetly everyone scrambled to their side of the field, Chris and peach stocked up on snowballs while Kory and daisy build their forts, while stocking, Chris swiftly threw a snowball at peach)

Chris: HA!

Peach: ow! You will pay!

(They rushed back to the fort)

Kory: you like?

Chris: niiiiice.

Kory: Thanks, now let's start throwing!

(kory threw 1 snowball at daisy, daisy threw a fastball at Kory, both taking 10 damage)

Daisy: ha! Where's peach?

(Peach popped out of the fort wearing a army helmet and holding a snowball bazooka, she then fired a massive snowball at Chris, he took 50 damage and began to bleed)

Chris: if I die, its master hands fault!

Master hand: y-y-y-Yolo!

Peach: direct hit!

(She charged up the bazooka)

Peach: NIGHT NIGHT!

Random toad: I should tape this!

(Peach fires it off with great accuracy, yet, Chris makes no movement)

Kory: CHRIS, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(Chris holds his hand out, the look on his face means he means business and believe it or not, he catches the ball, he began smiling)

Chris: snitches get stitches!

(he chucked the ball at daisy for a total knock-out)

(The crowd cheers)

Daisy: peach…. Use the fart….

Peach: of course, HEY KORY! GET A WHIFF OF THIS!

Blerttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt!

(The stench knocked Kory out)

Chris: you scumbag!

Peach: all's fair in love and war-

(Chris threw a snowball x2 at her)

Peach: hey!

Chris: All fair in love and war! Now, 70 left!

(chris began scratching around until he found a smash ball taped on a piece of paper.

_here you go, for use once. What are you waiting for? Use it!-

Kory

Chris: so stupid, yet so elaborate.

(Chris broke the smash ball and was preparing to use it until a giant snowball fell straight from the sky, peach took 50 damage for the knock-out.

Ssb announcer: This games winner is… CHRIS!

Chris: the shizz…..

Ssb announcer: just go with the flow!

Chris: ok.

(Chris did a super jump punch)

The end!

Finally! Now I can go shun myself for taking 5 hours AND using farting as a death.

NO! I will not shun myself just because of the expectations I THINK people have for me!

Next story is a fart story!


End file.
